


THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY STRESSED!

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus is more perceptive than fandom depiction, so literally I was just doing this, spoiler: death is only implied.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I WROTE THIS FOR AN ASSIGNMENT IN CLASS. IT TURNS OUT, THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY STRESSED!

**Author's Note:**

> When Papyrus says "this font," it means that this was actually turned in with the comic sans font(since my teacher let me do that). Also, I headcanon Gaster as uncle. And one more thing! I actually edited it a little from what I turned in.

**ENTRY 1**

 

HELLO JOURNAL! YOU BELONG TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM USING THIS SILLY FONT. WELL, I’LL BE SHOWING THIS TO MY BROTHER SOON, AND HE SEEMS TO LIKE THIS FONT. I DON’T KNOW WHY SANS LIKES IT, BUT I GUESS HE DOES. HE WAS ALWAYS A WEIRDO, BUT MY BROTHER ALL THE SAME.

 

ANYWAY, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW WHY I AM GOING TO SHOW MY BROTHER THIS JOURNAL IF JOURNALS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE. WELL, THIS IS A PROGRESS REPORT TYPE JOURNAL, SO IT’S OKAY! I’M USING THIS TO TRACK OF MY PROGRESS IN HELPING UNCLE GASTER BE REMEMBERED LIKE HE DESERVES TO BE.

 

NOW, IF I TELL SANS, HE MAY THINK I AM HALLUCINATING AND THAT I NEED HELP WITH MY HALLUCINATIONS. I MEAN, I DO NEED HELP, JUST NOT FOR THAT. THEN AGAIN, SANS MAY ACCEPT IT. I MEAN, I THINK HE TRUSTS ME. I CERTAINLY TRUST HIM. I MEAN, COME ON. SANTA IS REAL, AND HE DIDN’T TELL ME HE WASN’T. SANTA IS ASGORE IN A WEIRD RED OUTFIT, SO IT’S TRUE, ISN’T IT?

 

WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT? OH YEAH. UNCLE GASTER WAS ERASED FROM EXISTENCE. IT SUCKED A LOT, BECAUSE HE WAS A COOL GUY. AND THAT REALLY SAYS SOMETHING, BECAUSE I AM VERY COOL.

 

  
**ENTRY 2**

 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY STRESSED!

 

I ALMOST TOLD SANS TODAY, BUT HE WAS SLEEPING! AGAIN! THAT LAZYBONES! WHY DOES SANS SLEEP SO MUCH? HE SLEEPS EIGHT HOURS A NIGHT ALREADY. IT’S REALLY UNHEALTHY. HE SLEEPS MORE IN A DAY THAN I DO IN A WHOLE WEEK.

 

I PUT AN ENTRY IN THE WRONG TRACKER. I PUT THE PROGRESS REPORT IN MY PERSONAL JOURNAL. SO HERE’S THE REPORT I FORGOT TO PUT IN HERE: THERE WAS NO PROGRESS. SANS IS STILL ASLEEP. IT’S BEEN FIVE MINUTES SINCE HE FELL ASLEEP.

 

OH YES! I AM GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE TOMORROW! SHE GETS VERY LOUD WHEN SHE COOKS. DON’T TELL HER I SAID THAT THOUGH! AT LEAST SHE DOESN’T COOK GREASY THINGS, LIKE THE STUFF SANS EATS AT GRILLBY’S. WAIT, THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS FOR. NOW I AM UPSET BECAUSE PEOPLE NEED TO REMEMBER UNCLE GASTER, AND I’M NOT SECURE IN THE FACT THAT I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESFIJNHBFIKSDRGBRBYRGFGNFGNFJNM6UTYDK54

 

**ENTRY ?**

 

HOW MANY ENTRIES DID I PUT IN HERE? I DON’T KNOW. I DON’T KNOW. THAT PESKY DOG TOOK THIS JOURNAL THE DAY I GOT IT(YESTERDAY). HE ALWAYS GOES AND TAKES MY THINGS! I HATE IT! I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY THIS DOG HATES ME! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! WHY IS HE TORMENTING ME!?

 

ALSO, SANS TRIED TO BAKE SOMETHING...I DON’T KNOW IF HE ACTUALLY READ THE RECIPE, IT’S A REALLY WEIRD QUICHE IF YOU ASK ME. I THINK HE TOOK IT TO WATERFALL. I ASSUME HE ATE IT, SINCE I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM WITH IT SINCE.

 

ANYWAY, TELLING SANS ABOUT UNCLE GASTER ISN’T GOING WELL. I AM TOO BUSY AND HE KEEPS MANAGING TO NOT BE HOME OR AT HIS STATIONS WHEN HE SHOULD BE. UGH. I HOPE HE’S NOT AT GRILLBY’S.

 

**ENTRY 4**

 

IT WAS THREE ENTRIES. ANYWAY, NOW THAT WE ARE BACK ON TRACK, I STILL HAVEN’T TOLD SANS ABOUT UNCLE GASTER. WAIT, WAS THIS THE JOURNAL I WAS TRACKING THAT IN?

 

WELL, I SUPPOSE I HAVEN’T TOLD HIM WHEN I COULD HAVE BECAUSE...I DON’T KNOW, SANS SEEMS LIKE HE HAS A LOT ON HIS MIND. HE NEVER TELLS ANYONE ANYTHING. I AM, OF COURSE, THE ONE YOU CAN TELL ANYTHING, SO FOR SANS NOT TO OPEN UP TO ME, HIS OWN BROTHER...HE REALLY MUST BE THINKING HARD ABOUT SOMETHING. MAYBE HE IS UPSET THAT I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAME TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR YEARS? BUT THAT’S BECAUSE UNCLE GASTER NO LONGER EXISTS! HE’D COME IF HE COULD! I THINK HE TRIES TO COME. IT FEELS LIKE HE’S IN THE ROOM SOMETIMES, ESPECIALLY ON BIG DAYS LIKE THAT.

 

**ENTRY 5**

 

I TALKED TO...I DON’T KNOW IF HE TOLD ME HIS NAME. FLOWERY? I TALKED TO FLOWERY ABOUT UNCLE GASTER AND ME NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL SANS. HE SAID I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE, SO I THINK I AM GOING TO DO IT! WOWIE! THIS WEEK HAS BEEN GOING SURPRISINGLY WELL.

 

**ENTRY 6**

 

A HUMAN HAS COME TO THE UNDERGROUND SINCE MY LAST ENTRY. I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN 4 DAYS SINCE THE STATUS HAS BEEN THE SAME, BUT I SEEM TO BE HAVING A LOT OF FUN WITH THE HUMAN! THEY ARE A LOT COOLER THAN I THOUGHT A HUMAN COULD EVER BE.

 

  
**ENTRY 7**

 

HEY JOURNAL, GUESS WHAT! SANS WAS AT GRILLBY’S AGAIN! THAT WAS NOT GOOD. BUT GUESS WHAT NICE THING HAPPENED? I TOLD SANS ABOUT UNCLE GASTER! I AM SO HAPPY! HE EVEN SAID THAT A LOT OF THINGS...NOT EVEN THIS RUINED IT. HE SAID A LOT OF THINGS FINALLY MADE SANS. NOTHING CAN RUIN THIS.

 

**ENTRY 8**

 

THE HUMAN HAS SET US FREE FROM THE UNDERGROUND! I AM SO HAPPY! I ASKED THE HUMAN ABOUT UNCLE GASTER AND OH MY GOODNESS! EVEN THEY KNEW ABOUT HIM SOMEHOW! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I WON'T QUESTION IT FOR NOW! MAYBE I’LL BE ABLE TO DO IT AFTER ALL.

 

**[RESET]**

 

**ENTRY 6**

 

 

SANS. LISTEN TO ME. SINCE THIS HUMAN CAME TO THE UNDERGROUND, LOTS OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN AFRAID. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DISAPPEARING. I PROBABLY HAVE CONFRONTED THEM BY THE TIME YOU FIND THIS. IF I AM DEAD, PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT KILL THEM OUT OF REVENGE. I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN VERY PROTECTIVE OF YOU...

NOW THAT I'M POSSIBLY GOING TO DIE, I FIGURED THAT I'D GIVE YOU THIS NOW. THIS IS BASICALLY A WILL. IF I DIE, PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM OUT OF REVENGE. I KNOW YOU ARE A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU SEEM. THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU MOTIVATED. SO YOUR HP CAN GO UP. BUT NOTHING I'VE DONE HAS WORKED. I FEEL LIKE I LOST MY WAY WHEN TRYING TO HELP, AND I'M SORRY.

SANS, I PROMISE YOU, IF I LIVE, I WILL LET YOU EAT DINNER ANYWHERE YOU WANT TONIGHT.

  
EVEN GRILLBY'S.


End file.
